Other Side of History-Forgotten Chapter of Fairytail
by GDreamwriter
Summary: Natsu has a "dark side" that he has kept hidden from the world:his true identity-strongest wizard that ever lived, Red Tailburg. Red comes from another world entirely. He has a sister Rose. Trouble follows the guild of heroes as they encounter obsticals set by the rulers from Natsu's world, trying to destroy earth. Can Fairy Tail save the day or has their luck finally run out?
1. Chapter 1

I am sooo excited, this is my first time submitting my stories. But I figured that it was time to come out of my shell.

Anyway, this story might be a little tricky to comprehend at first since there are new characters. Well, they're not really new but they are now part of the fairytail guild. So for those of you that watch the anime and read the manga, you'll get what I'm about to say next... if you don't-get out! So you know the time when tenrou was attacked and the group missed 7 years of their lives... well that didn't happen in this story. And because of that, new guild members were allowed to come into fairytail. Now the guild still went off into the woods, but that was because they wanted to become a more private guild and not be tied down to one town. That worked out great for Magnolia because now they also didn't have to pay to the wrath of the Magic Counsel. So this is my personal story about what could of happened but didn't? Why? Well, we'll just have to find out more about that later. Enjoy The Forgotten Chapter of Fairytail: Fairy Tail's Other Side of History Heaven Blade Sanction.

Oh... and I don't own Fairytail in anyway. Gosh, I'm so excited that I almost forgot to add that in. Shout out to the people that invented Fairytail

* * *

Prologue

A figure walked through the long halls of a crumbling castle. Every once and a while they would stop when they saw a mural painting on one of the walls of the castle. They kept on walking until they found the end of the corridor. One that wall was the biggest painting by far. An army looked like it was about to wipe out innocent people. But upon closer inspection the innocent people were fighting back with Magic. In the very center was a symbol that like a fairy with a tail. Next to it was a symbol of a mermaid and the head of a pegasus. These three symbols formed a triangle that pointed up. And where the triangle pointed was what looked like a sphere of light with a sword in it. The sphere seemed to discharge light that wrapped itself around the blade and stop at the very tip of the hilt. The figure looked at the sphere. It almost seemed to glow. The figure reached out a hand to touch it and jerked back in surprise when they felt a warm feeling. They reached out their hand again to touch the sphere. A gasp of surprise when their surrounding vanished and they found themselves within a vision. Then they heard a voice.

"So you wish to know what happened. What truth was hidden from you." The voice boomed. "Then watch what really happened. What you were forced to forget."

The figure gasped again as a new vision took over them and they were transported elsewhere.


	2. Chapter 2:

Chapter 1

A hooded figure walked down the dirt road through the thinning forest. She looked at the laundry hanging off a clothesline. She heard a chicken's cry a few feet away. The door creaked open and she walked into the small guild house. The guild was called Fairy Tail. The guild was small and not at all of what she heard about 7 years ago. This guild house looked a little like a barn. But she wasn't one to complain, after all she like small cozy places.

'_This place may have a new name, but its still the same guild. I'm glad' _she thought fondly.

She looked to the side where she saw a girl with shoulder length blue hair mooning over a boy sitting half naked at a table with his feet up. Next to her a boy with silver hair tried to flirt with her. A little ways off a red headed girl and a blonde girl where talking about which job they should go on, while a boy with pink hair was arguing with a older boy with medium length black hair and a young man with dark purple hair. While five cats, one white, one blue, one in a frog outfit, one that was reddish brown, and one black were deep in conversation. She looked to the right where she saw a group consisting of a young looking flat chested girl with blue hair, two older men, one skinny with orange hair and one fat with black hair, a older man with weird facial distinctions, a youngish man with a long nose and black/blond hair, a young man with long green hair and another young man with a mask on. Straight in front of her a girl with long silver white hair was serving food to a blonde man and a boy with blue hair. At the far end of the bar a brown haired girl was drinking out of a barrel. To the side of them sat a job request board and in front of it was a rather pudgy man. Next to him a man was coming up with new dance steps. At another table a group of old men were chatting away and next to them three kids, one male and two female were talking about the new amusement park that was opening soon. And two teens one blonde and one with black hair were posing for a painting done by a rather skinny man in glasses. Somewhere else a group of guildmates where teasing a woman in a green outfit and a tall muscle man.

Smiling she walked over to the bar and had a seat right next to the boy with blue hair and pulled down her hood.

"Can I trouble you for a vodka?" She said.

The girl with white hair gave a dumbfounded expression before smiling and nodding. The boy with the blue hair and the man with the blond hair turned from their conversation to look at her now with interest. Apparently the blonde haired man had more nerve than the boy for he started to strike up a conversation.

"What's your name little girl?" He asked.

"First off, I'm not a little girl, and secondly my name is Rose Fairylaft."

"That's a weird last name." Said the blue haired boy, suddenly interested in the conversation.

"What would your names be then?Hmmmmm?"Rose said with indifference.

"I'm Jellal Fernandes and the blonde is Laxus Dreyar." Jellal said pointing at the blonde who had turned to finish his food.

"Jellal? As in the well known criminal who is wanted dead?" Rose said with a little curiosity. She

smiled at the girl with the white hair as she received her drink.

"That would be the one." Jellal said with a grin. Rose grinned back. She liked this boy. He was fun to talk to. Even if he was a criminal.

"So why are you here anyways? To put in a job request?"

"No, not at all. I just thought I would stop in and see how things are going." Rose took a sip of vodka.

"I see." Jellal said with a nod.

"I also came here to challenge someone."

With that the whole place that once buzzed with life went silent as everyone turned to listen. Jellal chose to ignore them and decided to continue this conversation. After all he couldn't remember the last time someone outside of Fairy Tail had been nice to him. It was a good change for once.

"Challenge who?" Jellal asked.

"Red Tailburg." Rose answered.

"Why would you come all the way out here to challenge dead leader of the Ten Wizard Saints?" A new voice asked the question. Rose turned around and before her stood a small old man.

"Well?" Asked the old man.

"Tell me your name first." Rose replied.

"Very well, I am Makarov, master of this guild. Now tell me who you are and why you would so foolishly challenge Red." Makarov said looking very red in the face.

"Keep your socks on gramps. My name is Rose Fairylaft. Why I wish to challenge Red is none of your concern." Rose said dismissing the question.

"Tell me." He demanded.

"No."

"Then you leave me no other choice but to treat you like an enemy to the Wizard Saints and to this guild." He said as he started to glow. Rose watched as he grew bigger and bigger and bigger. He made a fist and threw a punch at her. There was a crackling sound as Makarov's punch hit a protective sphere around Rose's body.

"Enough old man, don't make me hurt you." Rose said with menace in her voice and took a sip of her drink. At this point everyone had their eyes glued on Rose and their master fighting.

"You are mistaken, for it is I who will cause you pain." This time he used some of his light magic to strike again.

The cloak that Rose had been wearing flew off. Her bangs parted to reveal her full face and the hair down her back went up as if to defy gravity.

"Learn your place old man." She said and a blast of magic as black as night illuminated from her and hit Makarov right in the chest. He fell causing an earthquake because of his size before returning to normal.

"Master," cried the blonde girl, redhead girl, pink haired boy, the little girl with blue hair, and the boy half naked in unison as they ran over to him. The older girl with blue hair covered her mouth

in shock and leaned weakly against the boy with the silver hair who put his arm around her. Everyone else was in shocked silence and you could feel angry tension start to build.

Rose drained her drink, placed a few jewel on the counter, got up and walked toward the door, "I'll leave you alone for now. Don't worry though, your master's not dead, just unconscious. I was holding back. If Red decides to come clean of his where abouts, I'll be in the forest by Mossy Boulder. He'll know where it is." And with that she left.

**4 days later**

"Damn guess I have no other choice but meet her now." Natsu said mumbling to himself.

"What did you say Natsu?" Said a girl with short white hair.

"Oh, nothing Lisanna." Natsu said looking at her deep in the eyes.

"Fine, I was just worried about you that's all." Said Lisanna before she walked away.

'_Mavis, what do you think I should do? Has the time finally come to tell them the truth?' Natsu asked mentally._

'_I fear that the time has indeed finally come. But hold off, I want to be there to help you tell them."Mavis replied._

**2 hours later**

"Master Mavis, can I help you in anyway?" Makarov asked as Mavis floated lightly above the ground. Natsu turned to look at Mavis and Makarov exchanging words. Sighing he walked over to them.

"Hey Mavis, what's up?" Natsu asked trying to sound casual.

"Natsu, what are you up to?" Makarov asked testily.

"Do not worry 3rd generation for I have come to see Natsu. You see we have something very important to tell everyone." Mavis said in a calm voice.

"It's about Red, gramps." Natsu said leaning against the post.

"How do you know about..." Makarov said looking flustered.

"Just gather everyone will you gramps?"

"Fine. But just this once boy."

"Alright, Mavis lets decide what we'll tell them and in what order."

"Right."

**30 to 45 minutes later**

"What's this about anyway?" Gray looked somewhat between confused and bored as he sat down in a chair.

"Gray! Your clothes!" Lucy said in a sharp tone.

"Oh crap!" Gray said in a nervous fashion looking down to see himself only in his underwear.

"Gray, my love, will you please sit next to me instead of that blonde headed bimbo?" Juvia asked in desperation.

"Miss Juvia, darling, do not worry for I shall sit next to you." Lyon announced dramatically.

"Do not call me darling or miss." Juvia said in protest.

"This just gets more and more complicated." Gray said in a tired voice.

"Listen up everyone." Makarov yelled and immediately everyone grew quite, "Natsu and first master, Mavis have something to tell us. Apparently it involves the incident that happened four days ago. Now let us listen to what our fellow guildmates have to say."

"Thanks gramps." Natsu said coming up from behind him with Master Mavis. Makarov nodded before taking his seat with the others.

"The time has come to tell you the truth." Natsu stared at everyone, "About Fairy Tail and its history. Now most if not all of you should know the history of this guild. But there is something that Mavis and I have kept from you. Something not even the masters of this guild know." There was a murmur of surprise and Natsu paused for a minute before raising his hand for silence.

"The fact is the guild was not formed by Master Mavis, but Fairy Tail was. Before Mavis became the master of this guild, the guild had a different name. It was the legendary Heaven Blade Sanction." Another murmur broke out among everyone.

"I've never heard of..."

"How do we know..."

Finally Lucy stood up. This earned her some attention as everyone dropped their voices to a hush before going completely quiet.

"For those of you who don't know," Lucy started to say, "Heaven Blade Sanction was a legendary guild of strength. It is said that no guild has ever been able to match their power. It is also said that the guild had the first two that were recognized as the first Wizard Saints. They were Red Tailburg and Rose Fairylaft. But one thing does not make sense," Lucy turned to look at Natsu and Mavis, "All of this happened before Master Mavis became the new leader of the guild, apparently. Three full generations of the Fairy Tail guild has past and Rose Fairylaft just walked right in and said she was here to challenge Red to a fight, right?Not only have three generations past. If each master was master for lets say, 45 years, that's over 130 years. So how is it that after all those years they're both ALIVE? Especially if Red is already dead?"

"They are alive, Lucy, because they never died. And because they have never died, they are alive." Said Mavis in a mysterious tone of voice.

"Before there are any more interruption, let me finish what I have to say." Natsu said with irritation, "The guild had two masters. Red and Rose. They also had many great warriors. Zeref was one of those wizards. So was Ur, Lyon and Gray's former master." Natsu paused and looked down at his audience. Gray and Lyon where by far the most surprised, judging by their expressions, but everyone was just as shocked.

'_I feel bad for them,'_ Natsu thought, '_if they think this is surprising they won't be able to survive what I still have to tell them.' _

"Mavis, you take over." Natsu said. He walked over to lean against the railing. Mavis took the center stage.

"After they appointed me the new master, they left the guild. I decided to change the name of the guild in honor of them. That's how Heaven Blade Sanction became Fairy Tail. I then asked the new first generation to promise to keep that knowledge to themselves. That's how Fairy Tail became what it is today. That is one thing that we have told you. There is more that you need to know. I'll start with Ur. It wasn't until we taking the S-class exam that I found out what she really was." Mavis paused to take a deep breath, "She was a dragon. An ice dragon to be exact. With a rare gift to turn human. And since Gray and Lyon trained with her, that makes them dragon slayers as well. Which in total gives our guild nine dragon slayers among our ranks." Mavis paused again. This time to look at Natsu before she made one final statement, "The final part will be outside."


	3. Chapter 3

**A good 10/ 20 minutes later**

"Hey Rogue,what this all about?" whispered the blonde teen to his friend.

"I don't know Sting." Rogue answered quietly.

"Shhh you guys." said Gajeel who was a little ways off with his arm around a small girl named Levy.

"Come on Gajeel, their just curious." Levy murmured.

"Hmph." Gajeel grunted.

"Hey where are we anyway, Natsu?" asked a young boy.

"An old training ground called Mossy Boulder, Romeo." Natsu answered.

"Mossy Boulder, I think I've heard of this place before." Gray said as he tried to think.

"Didn't Rose mention that she would be waiting for Red here?" Lucy asked.

"Indeed, I did hear her mention it." Erza said answering Lucy. Others continued to murmur amongst themselves for several minutes before they immediately hushed. The air had turned heavy and magic came at everyone in powerful waves.

"She's here. Rose is here." Natsu said to everyone.

"Seriously?"Gajeel asked. Sweat started to beat on his forehead.

"The air almost feels deadly." Lucy said covering her nose as if afraid to breathe. Just then Rose appeared on top of the boulder.

"So glad you could make it _Red_." Rose spat the word Red with vile hatred, "Do you always hide behind your weak guildmates? Have you grown so weak yourself that you have no choice but to rely on them for protection." Rose sneered at Natsu, "Why I'm surprised that you even still know who you really are."

"Enough Rose." Natsu's voice suddenly turned deep, "You will find that I am not as tolerant to

you sick jokes as I was three hundred years ago."

"Oh? Finally coming out of our shell are we? Good. I was growing tired of waiting." She sneered again as she went into a fighting stance.

"If I fight you, will you then leave my guildmates alone, regardless of the outcome?" Natsu asked.

"Fine. Why not. I have no quarrel with them." Rose answered.

"Do I have your word?" Natsu asked again.

"Yes, you have my word." Rose answered excitedly.

"Good, lets start." And with that Natsu started to glow.

The air that had been heavy before became even heavier. So heavy that it became hard to breathe. After a moment they clashed. Rose gathered all of her power into her fist and threw it at Natsu. Natsu dodged it nimbly, pointed then snapped his fingers. An explosion appeared out of midair. Following that was an enormous after shock.

"This is crazy." Lucy said as she held down her skirt.

"Gaaaaahhhhhjjjjjjjjeeeeeeeelllllllll." Levy screamed Gajeel's name as the wind blew her away.

"Don't worry, I ain't lettin' ya go." Gajeel said as he grabbed Levy and pulled her into his chest.

"Gajeel." Levy murmured his name as she snuggled into his chest.

"Carla!" Happy yelled over the noise of the shock wave, clinging to Lucy.

"Happy!" Carla yelled back.

"How can they still go at it?" Sting asked as he put one arm up to block his face and another arm around Lector.

"You're going to have to step up your game, Red." Rose was heard sneering above the noise.

"You know I always have to warm up first." Natsu answered with a sneer of his own.

"No way. Their just warming up. Just how strong is Natsu anyway?" Gray asked.

"Gramps!" Natsu jumped back so that he was just in front of everyone, "Get everyone back to the guild. I thought I might have time to explain a little before she showed up, but I don't. Mavis will explain for me."

"But Natsu." Makarov sputtered.

"Listen. I can't focus on the fight if I'm trying to make sure that an attack doesn't hit any of you." Natsu said as he put up a force field of fire to protect everyone from a massive magic attack, "Just get them out of here."

Makarov shut his eyes tight in frustration for what seemed like a forever. Finally he reopened them. By that time everyone had gathered around him.

"Fine. We'll go." Makarov turned to face everyone, "We must have faith that Natsu can handle this."

"One more thing, my name is Red not Natsu." Natsu called after them.

After they left, Natsu grinned. Now he wouldn't have to worry about anyone getting hurt. He thought back to when he was fighting the Phantom Lord guild. Then he was forced to fight as Natsu

Dragneel against a fire wizard that could "control fire". He sighed. Sometimes being Natsu the Salamander was less convenient as Red the Fire Dragon God Demon Slayer. Fights took longer than he liked and winning was always a struggle. Here, even though he wasn't using all of his magic, he still felt freer than when he fought as a simple dragon slayer. He sighed again. Maybe one day he could find someone that could withstand all of his strength. Not even Rose could survive if he used all of his magic. She knew that. Just like he knew that he couldn't survive if she used her full power. But if they don't exercise more of their power every so often, then it could be dangerous. Knowing that she probably challenged him to a battle. To exercise their powers. She really did care for him. Even if she didn't show it in public. Why shouldn't (would?) she? She was his sister after all. Natsu dropped his defencive stance. He didn't want to fight, not yet. First he wanted to catch up with his sister. But before he could, Rose tried to knock him down with a punch to the face. Natsu barely dodged her attack. Then he look back at her and saw that she was standing on the boulder again.

"I've never known you not to focus Red," Rose pointed out.

"Come on," Natsu said waving his hand about, " it's been decades since we've last seen each other. Why can't we just talk? There must be at least something that we can talk about." She turned her head to avoid the look of curiosity that Natsu gave her and mumbled something.

"What did ya say? I couldn't hear you?" Natsu asked.

"I said, I need to fight, Red." She said a little louder, "I need to release all the energy that I have pent up for so long. Being apart of a guild means that you get to release all of the energy that you have pent up over a period of time. Where as I am always alone. So please, can we get to the fight first?" Rose asked pleadingly looking Natsu in the eye. Natu also saw fear in her eyes. If she was that afraid then she must be close.

"Fine, hit me with 'everything you've got'." Natsu put air quotes around everything you've got. Rose nodded and began to meditate. A dark glow started to illuminate off her gently. Natsu grinned and awakened his fire dragon god powers.

"Roar of..." They both chanted as their cheeks puffed out.

"The Dark Dragon God."

"The Fire Dragon Demon God"

Their breath attacks collided causing a shock wave and smoke screen that was bigger than before. Both dodging the smoke they jumped back to cast another spell again.

"Hind Claw of the Dark Dragon God!" Rose chanted swinging her left leg, covered in darkness, at Natsu.

"Fire Dragon Demon God's Defensive Barrier." Natsu chanted as he crossed his hands over his chest and a sphere of fire surrounded him, protecting him from Rose's attack.

"Fire Dragon Demon God's Three Arrow Flame Shoot." Natsu shouted as three arrows made of flames shoot out from his heart. Rose dodged them effortlessly. Natsu attack again, this time using his breath attack.

"Fire Dragon Demon God's Roar." Natsu shouted while balling his hands into fists and bringing them together up to his mouth. Orangish red black flames escaped through his fists and flew toward his opponent.

"Dark Dragon God's Claws." Rose chanted as her hands grew dark, and claws formed from her hands. She then followed through by slashing away the fire of Natsu's breath attack.

"Not bad." Natsu said watching her technique.

"Not bad yourself, for one who doesn't practice." Rose complimented him back.

"Can we call it quits now?" Natsu asked.

"No way. This is too fun." Rose answered reigniting the claw spell, "Unless you want to give up?"

"I'm not one to give up, Rose." Natsu told her, summoning a blade of fire to his side.

"Then lets get this party started." Rose said with a grin, and then they clashed.

**25 minutes and half a destroyed forest later**

They both lay on the ground panting in exhaustion. Finally Natsu sat up and turned to Rose who was also getting up. They looked at each other for a good minute, then broke out into laughter before they embraced one another.

"Oh, god." Rose said as she buried her head into Natsu's neck, "I really missed you, Red."

"I missed you too, Rose." Natsu murmured as he put on hand on the back of her neck.

They stayed like that for a while. Hugging each other like they may never see each other again. Finally Natsu let go of her and Rose took it as a hit that the hug was over and detangled herself from him. They stared at each other for a while then Natsu got up a turned to look at Rose. When she saw the serious look in his eye, her heart stopped. She stared at him for at least three minutes, and she saw him start to change, to transform into the man she once knew. His hair was a fiery red, still spiky but this time pulled back a bit, and his eyes were a fierce green. He had a dark blue hat that reached out to the end of his hair. He had new clothing too. He wore a white tunic that tied up at the top with brown strings. Over the tunic he wore a lightish brown vest that he left open and had a belt that held the vest in place around his waist. His vest was lined with a darker brown leather that was dotted with fake gold buttons. His pants were the color of buckskin and he wore short black boots with a buckle on each boot. He had a simple black cloak that he tied around the collar of his tunic. And at the side of his belt hung a sword.

The sword that she always remembered. The peen block of the hilt looked like a seed that was carved into, and the pommel of the sword were petals that surrounded the peen block. Combined together, it looked like flames had engulfed the tip of the hilt. The grip of the sword looked almost like chain mail, with flames surrounding the very end near the guard of the sword. The guard was masterfully designed so that the flames stuck out on both sides. On the part near the sword, the guard dipped and swirled making it look like a fire licking at the steel of the sword. At the very center of the guard, flames sprung from the a small ember and wrapped itself around the very beginning of the blade.

She looked about her and saw that they weren't in the forest any more. They were in a meadow. A meadow that was covered with white grains, grass, and flowers made of ice. She realized that they were in the clearing of Snow Mockingbird Wood. She blinked and the vision vanished.

"Hey Rose. Earth to Rose." Natsu waved his hand in front of her face.

"Hmmm?" She asked.

"Looks like your attention span hasn't changed either." Natsu sighed.

"Not fair, Red." Rose said immediately getting to her feet, "I never space out. I... I... I was just thinking, ya know?"

"Thinking of what?" Natsu asked with interest.

"Nothing, it was stupid." Rose said blushing.

"Rose," Natsu said walking over to her, "what was it?"

She took a deep breath, " Well... I was actually thinking of home."

"Home." Natsu said the word as if he hadn't said it in a hundred years. Which was true in some cases, "Tell me," he asked, "Do you wish you had never followed me to earthland?"

"Why would you ask that Red? You know I have no regrets." Rose said, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"But our brother... and sister... don't you miss them?" Natsu asked looking depressed.

"Its not like they're dead. Remember that we age differently than humans do." Rose said seriously, but then smiled, "I mean its not like you missed beating up the guy who asked Kuu to the prom." Red just grunted, "You will see her again some day. That I am sure of."

"Think you can introduce me to your fellow guildmates? I need to show them that I'm not a total douchebag." Rose asked.

"Ya lets go." Natsu answered and started to walk away.

End of Chapter 1


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2

Lucy sat on one of the stools at the bar with Master Mavis, waiting for the outcome. Many of her fellow guildmates were talking in hushed tones and the life seemed to gone out of the guildhall. It was either shock or concern for their friend that kept everyone quiet. But unfortunately some can't stay quiet for long.

"Damn _it_." Gray emphasized the word 'it'. He stood up so fast that the chair clattered to the floor.

"I have to go back there." Gray marched over to the door only to be blocked by Erza.

"Move, Erza." Gray said with menace in his voice.

"I know you're upset, Gray." Erza said as she closed her eyes, "Believe me, I would much rather be out there fighting with Natsu then standing around here and waiting."

"Then what's stoppin' ya?" Gray asked, his eyes ominous. As he tried to walk past her to the doorway only to be stopped when her hand rested on his shoulder.

"Because I have faith him. He will be alright." Erza said. Gray turned to look at her and she gave him a small smile. Suddenly there was a small explosion as the front door flew. Everyone turned and crunched into a defencive position. Though hidden by the smoke, it was possible to make out three figures.

"My, my, my. I must say I am quite disappointed in you, Heaven's Blade. To think, you were once a proud, noble guild with enough power to defy the heavens themselves." The tall figure in the center with a male voice said as the smoke started to clear, "Now, without the traitors of Albion, you are just weak humans."

"We'll use this opportunity to wipe you out now, before Red returns to protect his precious _comrades_." The smallest figure to the left stepped forward and the female voice sneared.

"You are mistaken if you think of yourselves as our equals. Humans are mere tools to us Albiones. Your species should learn your place soon before we become unamused by your little rebellion." Another male voice said. By this time the smoke had cleared and Fairy Tail's attackers were now visible. The male figure in the center had long purple hair with some of it tied in a ponytail and draped over his left shoulder. His eyes were a bright yellow. The girl on his left sported short black and white hair and dark grey eyes. The man to the right also had short black hair with his bangs pulled back with a red bandana. The girl walked up to Lucy and used her dagger to trace the lines around Lucy's mouth.

"We should start with her, Lunic." The girl called to the man with the purple hair, "She's one that can help Red emerge."

"Do what you wish, Maria." Lunic said without a care as Maria raised her dagger and Lucy closed her eyes.

"Luuuccccccccy!" Gray, Erza, Juvia, Levi, Wendy, and Gajeel screamed and started to run to her, arms outstretched, only to be blocked by the boy with black hair. Suddenly Maria gasped as a red light started to form around Lucy and then exploded, the shock wave throwing Maria back.

"Oh no," Erza said with concern, "Lucy!" Everyone joined in her scream as flames licked at the spot where Lucy had once been.

"Damn it! You'll pay for that. Reequip!" Erza shouted with rage as she changed into her Fairy Armor.

"Hold up Erza." A familiar voice said, "I don't like scum in my Guildhall any more than you do, but you must think before you act." At the word 'act' a familiar figure appeared out of the flames, carrying Lucy in his arms.

"I have to agree with you on that, dear brother. I don't like scum in Heaven's Blade Sanction either. And its our duty as guild leaders to anialate scum like this. So lets show them the door, shall we." Another figure, that was somewhat familiar, said appearing next to him.

"NATSU!" Everyone shouted running up to him, but he held out a hand to stop them.

"Maria, Lunic, Tanto." Natsu said nodding to them, "Tell me what business you have with my guild. Have we not left you alone for almost a century and a half now?"

"It hasn't been long enough for us to forget about you and this rebel guild you assembled." Lunic said.

"You should know that you are no match for us. We were always more powerful than you." Said the female figure next to Natsu. Her hair was a pink color that was darker that Natsu fell down her back in curly waves and her eyes were a bright blue green. She worn black pair of Daisy Dukes shorts and a plain black piece of clothing that only covered her boobs. Over that she wore a biker's jacket and and fingerless biker gloves. Lastly she wore black boots that went all the way up to her thighs. Maria made a tsk sound as she walked back to Lunic and Tanto.

"You're not thinking of starting another war with Albion. Because last time I checked you lost the last war." Maria smirked.

"Maybe not with Albion." Natsu said, "But I think Rose and I can kill you easily right now."

"You think that you can stand a chance against us?" Tanto asked. "We're stronger than last time."

"Maybe." Natsu chuckled, "But Lucy here can help me defeat you." Natsu indicated to the girl he was still holding. He leaned down as kissed her and she responded in surprise. Then still holding Lucy, he started to glow.

"I am Red Tailburg, son of the fire dragon, Igneel, and the fire demon goddess, Empusa. By the fire of my birth right, the foes of my celestial emerger and I shall be eliminated." Natsu paused to gather all of the fire into his entire being with the help of Lucy's magic, which started to pour into him, "Fire Dragon Demon God Slayer Secret Art: Celestial Demon's Fire Rebellion." Lucy's magic added with the fire that Natsu summoned was so powerful that everyone could tell that it took some effort to hold it back.

"Crap. He emerged." Maria said and made a face mixed with fear, anger, and astonishment.

"I would leave now before I turned you to ashes." Natsu said holding back his fire as it streamed like a tail behind him.

"Guess we have no choice." Lunic said with a small sigh.

"Damn." Maria said angrily, "We were so close to." Then she slammed her fist into the ground and smoke appeared.

"You've avoided annihilation today, Red. Just remember we will kill you and your human comrades." Lunic's voice was heard as the smoke parted.

"They can try if they want." The female figure next to Natsu scoffed, "But I highly doubt they can."

"Careful Rose." Natsu warned, "We don't know that its just them out there. Have you forgotten about Zeref so quickly."

"Rose!" Someone said. There was a gasp among everyone and once again they formed a defensive stance.

"Chill people." Rose turned to face everyone, "I won't hurt ya."

"That's a load of bull shit." Gray said stepping forward, "I still remember what you did to our master."

"Ya. Sorry about that." Rose rubbed the back of the head sheepishly, "I'm not all that great about holding back. I really never meant to hurt him. But to be fair, he attacked me first."

"That I did." Makarov said, "I do hope you will forgive me. Had I known that you were Rose Fairylaft, former Guild Master I would have welcomed you with open arms."

"Don't sweat the small stuff, gramps, I know you only did what you had to do to protect the guild and I respect you for it." Rose dismissed it with a wave if her hand.

"But what about when you were snearing at us in the forest?" Erza challenged.

"Oh that." Rose and Natsu exchanged glances, "I was just egging him on. More importantly..." Rose change the subject and crossed the room where she stood in front of Gray and Lyon. Then she closed her eyes, after awhile she smiled, "You boys are so much like your mother it's frightening. She must be proud of you dragon cubs wherever she is now."

"Dragon Cubs?" Gray asked, "But we're not dragons."

"No, of course not, cubs. I merely mean that you were raised by a dragon. That's all." She walked over to Natsu, plucked Lucy out of his arms and handed her to Jellal. Then she stood next to him whispering. Occasionally words could be heard from their conversation.

"...Zeref..."

"...help..."

"...years..."

"...probably dead..."

"...shouldn't fight..."

"...Elders..."

"...destroy..."

"...this world..."

"...can't protect..."

Everyone started to feel tense. Gray was the most tense out of all of them. Why would Ur keep this from him? He looked at Lyon standing next to him, Lyon was in a state of shock.

"Why Gray? Why would she keep that from us?" Lyon asked, as if to read his mind.

"She didn't keep anything FROM you, Lyon." Natsu walked over to them, "Once apon a time, you knew about her. But she asked me about seventeen years to make you forget all about her and alter your memory. But you found her again some how. Even though you had no idea that she even existed in the world, you still found her. She was so surprised, but she couldn't send you back for another mind wipe. So she taught you basic ice magic. But if its okay with you," Natsu bowed his head as he placed a hand on both Gray and Lyon, "I'd like to restore your memory and the things she taught you."

"Why did this happen? Why would she want our memories to be erased?" Lyon asked cautiously stepping back, cuing Gray to do the same.

"Because at that point she was already being hunted by Zeref. She knew that you would fight to defend her, just like she knew that any dragon slayer magic that you used to defend her would end up with both of you being killed. She didn't want that, so she sent me to erase any existence of her in your minds. You will understand more when I show you." Natsu stepped up to Gray and Lyon, placing his hands on their heads. Then he closed his eyes and began to chant something.

"Wait." Gray removed Natsu's hand from his head with his own, "What will happen to me if I remember what happened back then. Will the memories of me and my friends be altered in anyway? Because if it is, I would rather not remember the truth.

"No. You will remember every time that you and your friends spent together. You will simply remember the magic necessary to fight dragons, other types of memory restoration is very complicated so I will leave them out." With that, Natsu started to chant again and Gray and Lyon started to glow.

"Wow," Gray said stumbling a bit as he realized what just happened. Somehow he felt different. More complete. Like a part of him had been restored. Already he couldn't imagine his life without his dragon slayer magic-and he hadn't even used it yet.

'This is amazing' Lyon thought as he felt his new found power coursing through his body.

'You're right, Lyon, this is amazing' Gray agreed. They both turned to look at each other in shock.

'You can hear my thoughts' Lyon thought to Gray.

'Yeah... can you?' Gray thought back. Lyon nodded, his eyes widening to an impossible size.

'This is wierd.' both thought as they took a step forward to look each other in the face. They heard a chuckle and turned to face the person that did so.

"So it looks like Glashur set up a telepathic communication system with the two of you as well as herself. Even after she died the whole system remained intact. Amazing." Rose looked very interested.

"Amazing?!" Gray shouted in anger and disbelief, "This is no time to be amazed. How do we put a stop to it? I don't want him-" Gray pointed at Lyon, "in my head all the time."

"I couldn't have said it better myself Gray." Lyon glared at him, "Having you see all my thoughts twenty-four-seven would get very old very quick."

"Yeah, you and your perverted mind undressing Juvia." Gray made a fist as Juvia blushed a crimson red, "It would get very old very quickly. It also wouldn't last very long because I would have to kill you."

"Enough with the jealousy Gray." Lyon ran a hand through his hair, "We all know that Juvia-chan is going to pick me and not you, so just stop trying. You'll only make her agitated."

"If you call her 'Juvia-chan' one more time I swear I'll..." Gray lowered his voice as he thrust his face in Lyon's with a death look on his face. Natsu chuckled inwardly as he looked at Gray's expression. That was the look that he had received from Gray when they bickered. Back when everyone was innocent and carefree. Now that members of the guild knew about him... no, now that the army of Albion knew about him and his sister as well, Fairy Tail would be in grave danger. As much as he would love to leave them all out of this, that was never going to happen.

A sharp pain hit his side snapping him out of his thoughts as he looked towards the person who had attacked him. Natsu's eyes widened in surprise when he saw Mavis standing in front of him with her hand glowing a pale yellow/white.

"Why Mavis?" Natsu gritted his teeth as he fell to one knee, bleeding profusely. Everyone turned to Mavis in shock. Rose turned away from her conversation with Jellal to run over to her little brother. She helped him up before glaring at Mavis.

"Why?" She growled in a low voice she struggled to keep up her brother.

"This is all your fault." Mavis said darkly, "If you hadn't come back, then the others wouldn't have come. You have put our guild in danger and because of that, I now see you as our enemy as well. Take your brother and get out of here, Rose, before I kill you."

"But number one..." Makarov protested as Mirajane wheeled him in his new wheelchair that he got today.

"Not one word, number three. This is my decision." Mavis still looked cruel.

"But Mavis..." Makarov protested again.

"My decision is final." Gave him her signature dark look that could turn anyone to stone.

"Right." Makarov squeaked as he sweat dropped. There was a sudden cold feeling as black mist rolled past them. Mavis and Makarov turned to see nothingness in the place that once had two great wizards.

"Smart Decision." Mavis said darkly.

End of Chapter 2

* * *

_What do you think? this has to be one of my favorite parts. So since this is my first time publishing and all please leave a review so that I can get better with my writting and make my stories better for you to read._

_Also be sure to read my friend's, TheDragonRider, work. She is currently working two fairytail fanfics as well and they're pretty good._


End file.
